Maxs New Life
by matt8527
Summary: Max is just a regular teenager. But his life suddenly changes dramatically when he gets teleported to Pride Rock...
1. Chapter 1

**Max's New Life: Chapter One**

**Before we begin, a little disclaimer: There are words like hell and damn in this story. There's also a brief mention of blood. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

It was an early morning in July. I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

"Ugh, shut up!" I muttered.

I got out of bed, even though I didn't want to. I went downstairs and made pancakes. I noticed the pancake mix was almost gone. But there still was enough to make about two pancakes. _Better than nothing, _I thought. After the pancakes were done, I sat down by the TV to eat them. Then, I decided to turn on the TV. Then, the TV started to make weird noises. "What the hell is going on?" I muttered. Suddenly, I blacked out.

Once I woke up, I realized I wasn't at my house anymore. Instead of being surrounded by walls, I saw green grass, the bright blue sky, and a tall rock in the distance. _That's one big rock, _I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. I started to run away from the footsteps, but I tripped, and my knee hit a rock. Not just any rock, a _sharp _rock. I looked down at my knee. Blood started to go everywhere. I blacked out again.

This time when I woke up, I was inside a cave. It was dark inside the cave, as well as outside. _It's night, _I observed. I look down at my knee. There was some sort of bandage on it, probably to stop the bleeding. I start to get up and try to get out of the cave, but then my leg started hurting. _Damn knee, _I thought. _I might as well try to get some sleep_ _and hope I don't get eaten or something._ So then, I went to sleep on the cold, hard rock, hoping I would survive the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's New Life: Chapter Two**

**Just a disclaimer, there are words like hell and damn in this chapter and there is mention of blood, just like in the previous chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

I opened my eyes after a long night of trying to fall asleep. _I'm still alive,_ I realized. _How the hell did I survive the night? _I thought a predator would've eaten me or something by morning. Don't get me wrong, I was glad to be alive. I was just shocked. But then, I turned my head and saw something terrifying. Something that made my stomach sink.

I saw two sleeping _lions_!Suddenly, one of the lions opened their eyes. _This is it! This is the end of my life! I'm going to get mauled by lions! _I thought. But the lion just looked at me with a worried expression on it's face. This made me really confused. _What the hell? Why is it looking at me like that?  
_Then, much to my surprise, the lion started to speak. Yes, that's right, a lion_ talked _to me!

"Are you okay?" it asked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _There's no way this is real, _I thought. So, I started pinching myself, trying to wake up to verify this lion talking to me is not real. But apparently this wasn't a dream. This seemed just too real. The lion saw me pinching myself and looked at me with a "what the hell are you doing?" kind of expression.

"Are you okay?" the lion repeated.

"Wait, did you just _talk_?"

The lion looked confused. "Um, yeah. Are you okay?"

I finally answered it's question, and I asked a question of my own. "Yeah, but who are you? Where am I? Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. My name is Nala. You're in the Pridelands. I'm the queen, and Simba, the one sleeping next to me, is king."

_Wow, _I thought. _I'm sleeping in a cave with the king and queen of a lion pride? How the hell did that happen?_

"I saw you lying down unconscious by that rock, and I went to get one of my friends, Rafiki," Nala continued. "He's the one who wrapped your leg to stop the bleeding."

"Uh, my name is Max. Thank you for helping me, but how did I even get here? Where's my family?" I asked her.

"There are no humans around here for hundreds of miles," she said.

Suddenly, the lion next to her, Simba, woke up.

"Nala, who the hell is that? Why is there a human here?" Simba asked.

"He hurt his leg on a sharp rock. It cut his leg and he was bleeding. I brought Rafiki over to him and he wrapped up his leg to stop the bleeding," Nala said.

"Hmm. Where did he come from?" Simba asked.

"No idea. Simba, there's no humans for hundreds of miles. I think he's lost, but we can't just bring him back. We could get hurt and that's a long way away. I was thinking about how we should make him a part of the pride," Nala said.

Simba didn't look 100% on board with the idea. "Are you serious? What if he hurts us?" Simba asked.

"He was so worried about me eating him for some reason when he woke up. I don't think he's much of a threat. Besides, we're bigger than him, and we have claws and sharp teeth. How would he hurt us? No offense, Max," she said.

"I guess you're right," Simba said. "Excuse us for a moment," he told me.

They walked out of the cave and talked for a few minutes, and they finally came back in the cave. Simba walked over to me.

"Nala and I would like to make you a part of the pride, if that's ok with you," he told me.

_Be a part of a lion pride? How cool would that be? I would have a whole pride of lions defending me from danger! Besides, it's not like I have much of a choice. I can't defend myself against danger out here._

"Uh, y-yeah, t-that's okay. But what if the rest of the pride doesn't accept me?" I asked nervously.

"You'll be fine," Simba assured me. "Besides, you have Nala and I to protect you."

I smiled a little bit. _I have the king and queen of a lion pride protecting me? Wow!_

"Let's get you something to eat and I'll show you where the waterhole is in case you want a drink. There's a hunting patrol out now, but we still have leftovers from last night," Simba said. It was at that moment when I realized something.

"Uh, Simba, I can't have raw meat without getting sick…" I said.

"Well, I think Rafiki can get you something to protect you from that," Simba assured me.

So, me, Simba, and Nala went on top of Pride Rock, and Simba signaled everyone to gather around for a meeting.

"Hello everyone, today we have a new member of the pride. His name is Max…"

Simba explained everyone the situation and assured them that I would not hurt anyone. After the meeting, the rest of the pride seemed somewhat okay with me being around, but a few were skeptical.

_I just hope everyone accepts me, _I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's New Life: Chapter Three**

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for your support on my stories. I have just hit 300 views! Also, I got one review from chapter two. Here's my response to it:**

**faithcorry634: Hello, faithcorry634! Thank you for the review. Sorry if it wasn't the best fanfiction. This is only my second one, so I don't have a lot of experience yet. But it's cool to see people supporting my stories. I love to read the reviews for my stories!**

**Anyway, on to chapter three!**

Simba and I were at the waterhole. He wanted to show me where to get a drink in case I was thirsty. Although, I don't think he realizes I can't drink water like cats can. So, I tried to get a drink to illustrate this and Simba looked at me funny.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Getting a drink."

"Uh, okay," he said. "Well, let's go see if Rafiki can prevent you from getting sick from raw meat."

"Okay," I agreed.

Once we got to Rafiki's tree, he gave me something to prevent food poisoning. I thanked him and he waved at us as we left.

After that, we went to get some food. As we were coming back, I met a few of the lionesses. They were very accepting of me. I think the hunting party came back, because I saw a few lions adding antelope to the food storage. I don't know if I can eat raw meat without gagging. Hell, I never even tried antelope! _Maybe I should just find some vegetation of some kind, _I thought.

Simba noticed me contemplating whether to eat raw meat or try to find some vegetation.

"You okay, Max?" Simba asked me.

"Yeah. I just never ate raw meat before. Besides, I haven't even tried antelope at all, cooked or raw."

I saw Simba get a little confused, so I explained what cooking food is and what food poisoning is.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you don't like it, we can go find some vegetation or something for you."

"Okay. Thank you for that. I'm sorry I'm such a burden right now."

"You're fine. I don't mind. Don't worry about it."

Then, I decided to try a piece of antelope. It was actually pretty good, aside from the feel of blood in my mouth. _I need to get used to that, _I thought.

"Simba, this _is_ good!" I told him.

"Glad you like it," he told me.

**12 Hours Later**

Simba, Nala, and I were starting to get ready for bed. Simba and Nala had me sleep next to them again so they can keep me warm and safe.

"Good night," Nala said to us.

"Good night," Simba said.

"Good night," I said.


End file.
